The ongoing commercialization of digital data processing devices has generally resulted in successive generations of devices having ever higher rates of functionality and interconnectivity. To this end, mass storage capabilities are being increasingly incorporated into a number of different types of devices, particularly with hand-held portable devices such as cell phones, digital cameras, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc.
A disc drive is a type of mass storage device that generally stores data on one or more rotatable magnetic recording discs. A corresponding array of data transducers (heads) is selectively moved across the surfaces of the discs to transduce data therewith. During periods of device non-use, the transducers can be unloaded from the media to a safe parked position, such as upon a ramp structure disposed adjacent a peripheral edge of the media.
While a variety of ramp load/unload structures have been proposed in the art for use in disc drives and other types of devices, there remains a continual need for improvements that promote increased functionality and reliability, particularly in high vibration and mechanical shock environments. It is to these and other improvements that preferred embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.